Won't call me Boyfriend
by bookwormcathy
Summary: Nave/ Nathames story with a side of Kevedd! Rave refuses to call Nat his boyfriend because they haven't been on a real date, despite their rather intimate relationship. With the help of his favorite ship, kevin and Edd, Nat FINALLY gets him to agree to one. But Nathans happiness doesn't last long as he discovers a jealous side he didn't know he had.


**Okay so this is my first attempt at a Nave/Nathames story. (with a side of Kevedd) I don't own any of the characters, just the story. nathan goldberg belongs to c2ndy2c1d and james cute (rave) belongs to kirakurry. i hope you all enjoy the story! please review!**

"I can't believe I let you drag me to this," Rave complained to Nat as they got out of the car. The aspiring actor looked up at the neon sign that read "Amateur Talent Night!" with distaste. Nat just grinned at his date before taking his hand and pulling him down the parking lot to meet up with their friends Kevin and Edd.

* * *

The idea of a double date had been Edd's when he overheard Nathan complaining to Kevin about Rave refusing to call him his boyfriend because they've never been on a real date. "I've asked him on dates, but he just keeps saying no. He'll freaking suck me off in the janitor's closet but won't be my boyfriend," Nat bitched. Kevin shook his head in sympathy but offered no comment. But Double D had an idea.

"Perhaps you just need to try a different approach," Edd suggested. When the only answer he received was confused looks from both boys, he sighed. "You should try considering something that would play to Rave's interests. For example one of the local clubs is holding a talent competition this weekend. Music is one of Rave's passions, is it not?

"That's a fucking amazing idea, Double Delicious!" exclaimed the teal haired jock, as he jumped up and hugged his nerdy friend. He frowned suddenly, before saying, "What if he says no? Oh! How 'bout you guys come with us?!"

"Like a double date?" asked Kevin. Nat nodded. Kevin looked to his boyfriend raising his eyebrow in question. "Whaddya think, babe?"

"I _think_ that was horrible grammar, Kevin, but the idea of a conjoined date sounds lovely."

"AAAWWWWYYYEEEAAAHHH!"

* * *

It took three days to convince Rave to go, in the end it was the thought of getting to perform that convinced him (which was another suggestion from Edd, not that Nat would admit to it.) Taking the chance to heart, the Maroon haired boy dressed to the nine. And he looked GOOD! Nat was practically drooling as he took a slow glance up and down that sexy body. Sexy black ankle boots with a hint of heel met with tight, dark washed skinny jeans; a clinging black V-neck sweater that showed just a hint of shoulder and an extra-long gold scarf completed the outfit. But it was Rave's face that held most of Nat's attention. He was always beautiful, but tonight he wore just a hint more makeup than usual, making those big chocolate eyes dark and smoky and those pink lips look so much more alluring.

"Stop fucking eating me with your eyes, Goldberg."

"Not a chance, Cupcake," Nat said huskily, slipping his arms around Rave and slowly running his hands down into his back pockets and squeezing that sexy ass gently. Nat bent his head down to softly run his nose along the skin visible between the sweater and scarf before whispering, "My boy is H-O-T, Hot! I'm gonna enjoy staring at you every chance I get. "

Rave rolled his eyes before shoving Nat away and following Edd to a booth big enough for the four of them. Nat pouted but really didn't mind, he very much enjoyed the view of those swaying hips and pert little butt walking away from him. Boy, was he lucky to get to stare at Rave all night. The lighting of the bar did wonderful things to his olive skin. The teal haired jock was really happy Rave agreed to the date.

That happiness didn't last long, however. It took less than an hour for Nat to notice that he wasn't the only one enamored with Rave's looks. There were plenty of girls checking him out, but they weren't the problem; no, it was all the douche bag guys that were checking out his cutie that were starting to really piss him off. Kevin was dealing with the same shit, but having Edd fawn over no one but him, made it less of an issue.

Rave, on the other hand, didn't fawn. In fact, he seemed to be more interested with the talent show itself than Nat, no matter what the jock did to try and get his attention. Nope, he was focused completely on the stage, which now hosted a rather good looking man preforming a cover of I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. Nat had to admit; the guy was good. _But that doesn't give him the right to hit on my man, _Nat thought_. And Rave doesn't need to clap so damn hard for the bastard. _

Nat was now in a decidedly bad mood.


End file.
